1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone lotto number system and service which allows a lotto player to use a dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) touchtone phone to dial a dedicated inward calling phone number to access and interact with a lotto computer to purchase and automatic or manual select a predetermined number of lotto numbers (herein after sometimes referred to as "lotto selection") from a plurality of lotto numbers stored in the lotto computer's memory to play a lotto game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, players of the lotto game are required to go to one of the participating retail merchants in order to purchase their lotto tickets. This practice eliminates the handicapped, invalid and busy workers who lack the opportunity of walk-in purchase. It also restricts the regular lotto players who sometime find that they cannot go to an authorized retailer to purchase their lotto tickets.
To play the lotto game, present lotto systems allow the lotto player, for cash only, to manual select a predetermined number of lotto numbers from a plurality of lotto numbers, e.g. "6" numbers out of "53" numbers, by placing a vertical mark in each chosen number spot on a lotto playslip that is provided by the lotto retailer.
Another lotto system allows the lotto player to mark the "quick pick" spot on the lotto playslip or by verbally requesting a "quick pick," and the retailer's lotto coputer or lotto terminal will pick lotto selections for the lotto player.
While each of the foregoing illustrations implements a useful way to purchase a lotto ticket and to play the lotto game, regular lotto players and potential lotto players continue to express some degree of dissatisfaction with existing lotto systems, particularly the cash only policy, the limitations of having to travel to the lotto retailer's place of business to purchase a lotto ticket, and waiting in long lines to play the lotto game.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide the lotto player with an enhanced service which allows the lotto player who has access to a touchtone phone to dial from an office, home, payphone, automobile, plane, boat or any location a dedicated inward calling number, including a 900 calling number, to access and interact with a lotto computer to purchase lotto selections and to play the lotto game.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide the lotto player with an enhanced service which services regular lotto players, but will also service a large percentage of the population heretofore excluded, i.e. the handicapped and the invalid.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide the lotto player with an enhanced service which allows the lotto player to bill or charge lotto selections purchases to a credit card number or a telephone calling card number or, if the lotto player dials the 900 number, permits the telephone company to bill and collect a predetermined purchase amount for the number of lotto selections selected and a calling fee.
It is still another object of this invention to provide the lotto player with a dedicated inward calling number for use, including a 900 calling number, to access and interact with a lotto computer to play a lotto game.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide the lotto player with an enhanced service which permits intreraction between the lotto player, via a touchtone phone, and a lotto computer to play a lotto game.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the lotto player with an enhanced service which allows the lotto player from one state to participate in a lotto game in another state.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide the lotto player with an enhanced service which does not require travelling to a lotto retailer's place of business to purchase lotto selections or to play a lotto game.
It is still yet a further object of this invention to provide State Lottery Commissions and Agencies with a revenue producing enhanced service and systems which interacts with existing telephone switching systems, credit card and telephone calling card verification and credit processing systems, and 900 service carriers without the added cost of new hardware.